The Second DreamWorks War: The battles of Berk
by penguin adventures
Summary: the island of Berk is under attack by the southern isles. The Penguins and The Guardians arrived to help The Vikings of Berk defeat this threat. But surprise is waiting for The Penguins and their allies...The Second DreamWorks War.
1. Skipper's recap

Okay Civilian if the Halloween themed stories didn't scare you off let's change gears. When the First Dreamworks War ended we thought that was the end of time-spanning, Multi-verse spanning wars I have it feeling it's not. After an adventure with the Twelfth Doctor (if wandering around the TARDIS being chased by the Intelligence's minions count as an adventure) we decided to Travel to Berk. It should be a welcome break from Dalek invasions, Nanites, Destroyers of Worlds, disembodied minds, jiggli, and haunted buses.


	2. epilogue: Attack on Berk

Off the coast of Berk

S.S Unstoppable

Captain's quarters

(Prince Han's POV)

"King Han's your majesty," the captain replied, "the island is in our sights." "Should I ready the anti-dragon guns?" a sailor asked. "No," I replied, "wait until the Vikings make the next move." "Yes my king," he replied. "You can't rewrite History not one line!" the prisoner shouted. "You can't stop me Doctor no one can stop me," I replied. "IF I had my TARDIS…" "What…run away and never look back?" I said.

"Hiccup won't stand for this," he said. "With these weapons from the future their Dragons won't stand a chance," I replied, "Get the prisoner out of my sight." "Yes your Majesty," a guard replied. "They won't let you retreat," the doctor shouted. I turn once more to the Doctor and said, "By the time the attack is over we would be miles and centuries away." "You don't understand Hans," he shouted as he was bragged away, "You will never get away with this!" "We'll see about that Timelord," I replied, "I would have ordered the guards to kill you…but since you will die on Trenzlore what's the point." The time lord was taken below deck to be locked up with his precious TARDIS. IF he escapes so be it their nothing he can do here his fate is sealed on Trenzlore.

"Dragon!" a sailor shouts. I turn to where he was pointing a saw a very familiar shape in the air. "Hiccup," I said, "we meet again." "Ready the Anti-dragon guns!" I declared, "Today is the day the dragons and their riders go extinct!" "For the Southern Isles!" the cry echoed across the fleet nothing can stop our victory and my revenge. "Prepare to fire!" I shouted as the sky began to fill with dragons and the battle cries of the Vikings. "Fire!" I shouted as the gun swiveled into firing position and…Exploded.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter One: The Penguins to the rescue

Over the northern Atlantic ocean

Off the coast of the isle of Berk

Penguins Super-plane

(Skipper's POV)

"Look at them shatter," I exclaim, "Keep up the barrage! And Deploy banana gun!" "Skipper's theirs too many ships we can't take out all of their guns!" "We must Kowalski the southern isles aren't supposed to have those weapons nor are they suppose to be in this time period!" "We Need Backup!" a barrage of white lights appeared below us and hit several ships setting them ablaze. "How about Night furies?" I said. "Yeah that would help." "You!" a familiar voice shouted, "I will not allow you to intervene in my plans."

"Prince Hans!" I shouted, "Wait how did you get up here?" He didn't answer and turn to the flagship, "prepare to fire!" A Giant Gun appeared on the deck of the ship and was aimed towards the super plane. "What is that?" Private asked. "Your death," he replied before he hang-glided off the plane towards his ship. "Fire!" Hans shouted from below. "Evasive!" "Skipper we don't know the capabilities of that gun…" Kowalski said, "I suggest a Strategic retreat." "Right," I replied, "engage warp-drive!" The pilot replied and we rocketed away.

We flew in exited warp-drive over a clearing at the other side of the island. "Mr. Kowalski," I said, "brings us down." The plane touched down on the clearing and we exited the plane. "Men," I said, "We have entered a hostile war environment…" "I am Stoick the vast leader of the hairy hooligan now who are you?" "Skipper..." Kowalski whispered, "the hairy hooligan tribe is the group of Vikings from the How to train your dragon movies and books." "Listen Viking this island is in danger though you probably alreadly know that...Your going to need all the help you can get." I pulled Kowalski aside and said, "didn't Stoick die in the second movie?" "Yes," he replied. "Then why is he still alive," I asked. "that probably didn't happen yet." "Then why did Hiccup talk about Drago, finding his mother, and Toothless being the Alpha?" "I guess dreamworks didn't get everything right..." "I can name several things Dreamworks got wrong...like our voices." "And the details of out secret base, and the ISPA, and Marty's birthday." "So in actually history Stoick doesn't die in the battle with Drago..." "Precisely," Kowalski replied, "Now let's get back before Hans destorys the island." "Agreed." We returned to where Stoick stood and said, "So what do you say?"

"Help? From a bunch of flightless birds?" he replied. "Penguins? What are you guys doing here?" "We're here to help with your invasion problem hiccup." "Hiccup you know these penguins?" he asked. "Yes," he replied. "How?" "Dad it's a long story...a very long story." "Any friend of my son is a friend of me." "Excellence," I replied, "Now we just have to wait for the...er...others to arrive." "Others?" Hiccup's father asked, "more penguins?" "um not exactly," Kowalski said, "but allies none-the-less." "Skipper how can we be certain that they would show up," Private asked. "What and let you have all the fun," a familiar voice said. "Well look who finally showed up," I said, "what took you so long frostboy?" "It's Jack Frost," he replied. "I know," I said, "I just like to give you a hard time."

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Two: The Guardians

The Isle of Berk

The common house

War Room

(Jack Frost's POV)

"Why should we listen to Santa Claus and a trouble maker!" a Viking Shouted. "Gobber," Stoick replied calmly, "What choice do we have…" "I agree with your chief," Skipper said, "the only other choice is to lead your dragons to extinction and I will not allow Hans that satification!" The Tooth fairy and sandman were using North and I as a shield from the other Vikings. "Skipper we all have a fifty fifty chance of victory over Hans and the Southern Isles," Kowalski said.

"I like those odds," Skipper replied, "first order of business destroy Hans' secret Weapons." "And how do you intend to do that?" Astrid questioned. "I have no idea…Kowalski," Skipper replied. "Well for starters we have one thing Hans does not have…" Kowalski said, "…Dragons." "Except Hans has weapons that can destroy this whole island in 2 minutes flat," Skipper said. "And how do you know this," another Viking asked Snotlout I think. "This scroll we stole from Hans," he replied the penguins have the answer to EVERYTHING.

"Okay enough Questions!" Skipper exclaimed, "We Divide into three groups...Stoick you don't mind do you?" "Not at all" Stoick replied. Skipper pointed to me, North, and everyone behind us and said, "Group frosty...will be the island's mainland defense. Skipper then pointed to Stoick and the group of vikings behind him, "group Stoick...you will attack Hans' fleet head on." Skipper turns and points to gobber and the rest of the vikings, "Group Gobber...you attack Han's fleet from behind." "And how do we do that when he's watching the harbor?" "sail 2 miles south then turn around and head back to the island." "So make it look like we're running away?" "Yes that it exactly what I mean." "What about us?" Hiccup asked. Skipper turned to Hiccup and his friends and said, "Team Dragon...You will get on your dragons and destroy Hans Weapons." "whose group are they part of though," Stoick asked. "Hiccup and company your team is part of group Stoick...a bit of advice don't die" Skipper and the penguins line up, "My men and I will be this Island's last defense if it comes to that."

"So now what?" someone asked. "We begin the attack" Kowalski replied. "When?" "Right Now." "Okay you heard the birds!" Stoick boomed leading his group to the ships, "Let's go!" Gobber waited a minute before taking his group to the docks. Hiccup and friends started to head toward the Dragon Hangers, the penguins left probably heading to the highest point of the village of berk. That left the guardians and the remaining vikings to defend the island in case the viking fleet fails. The air was filled with the sound of dragon wings and the island's dragons followed the ships towards battle. Let the battle begin...

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Three: Battle for berk

Isle of Berk

12:00 P.M Berk Time

(Skipper's POV)

"With my new invention we can see everything!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Excellent bring up the multi-view!" I replied. "Right away skipper." He pushes a button on his new invention and three holographic screen popped up one showed the main fleet of Viking longships, one showed the fleet of ship lead by Gobbler turning back towards Berk and the unexpecting invading fleet, and one shows Hiccup and friends on their dragons hidden by the flock of rider-less dragons. The device didn't show the main village since the village was directly below us. "I call it the Omni-view," Kowalski said, "Now we know everything that's going on." "Okay boys let's sit back and enjoy the battle," I said.

The main Fleet had met the southern Isle's Fleet and was now launching fire balls with their catapults. Hans' secret weapons swung into position but Hiccup and Company destroyed them one by one before they were all gone. With the anti-dragon weapons destroyed the dragons began their attack the southern isle's swords and guns completely useless. The ships were quickly on fire leaving only a few ships seaworthy. The remainder of Hans's fleet began bombarding the Vikings' ships and the dragons with cannon fire. Toothless and Hiccup were now leading a flock of Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, and great horrors protecting the weakened viking fleet. Hans' suriving fleet was completely overwhelm and any ship that survived the carnage turned and fled only to be picked off by Gobbler's fleet.

The ships that dared to remain in position were boarded by stoick and his vikings. The Vikings and sailor's were now engaged in Axe-to-Sword combat as more of Hans' ship fell. The ship Hans was on managed to get past all the chaos and slip unnoticed toward the island. Or so he thought as Hiccup, his friends, and a lot of dragons followed him to the mainland. We turn from the omni-view and look down to village which was now readying the giant crossbow. Vikings were entering the amoury and arming themselves with battle Axes and Swords. The tooth fairy and North were sharping their swords while Jack frost was just standing there doing nothing.

Meanwhile out at sea the invading fleet was now at the bottom of the ocean. The Two viking fleet became one and headed back towards the island and Hans' flagship. Too bad we can't hear what anyone is saying on this Omni-view. Hans' ship docked and small invasion force exited the ship which exploded as Hans exited. "Skipper that giant gun backfired," Kowalski said, "and it took the ship with it." "what about the Docks?" i asked. "They seem to be holding." "Change of plans we're joining the battle!" I announced, "and turn off the Omni-view!"

(End of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Four: The Snow Queen arrives

Village of Berk

1:00 P.M. Berk Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"What are you guys doing here?" frost asked. "Joining the Battle" Skipper said. "There they are the savages!" a solder shouted. "Savages? Who are you calling savages?" Hiccup shouted from above. "You fool you just doomed us all," another solder said. "Silence," Hans announced, "Destroy this village." "Yes your majesty," Hans' men replied. "Attack!" Skipper shouted. The Vikings in the village let out a battle cry and attacked the oncoming army. One by one Hans' soldiers fell until only ten remained who quickly regrouped around Hans, "Charge!" he shouted leading the last of his army towards the village. The Vikings were now on the defensive as we used our signature penguin moves. All around Prince Hans his soldiers fell but he was virtually unstoppable as he cut down Viking after Viking. No one could stand in his way not even the Guardians as he knocked them out of the way effortlessly.

All three Guardians who came to help were knocked out. The surviving Vikings surrendered to the last three soldiers and Hans moved in to finish us off. "This Battle is far from over boys," Skipper said, "We're not going down without a fight!" We got into a fighting position ready to fight Hans to the end. "This ends now Penguins," Hans said, "Your going to be perfect for my victory feast." "This is it …It has been a real pleasure serving with you boys," skipper announced. "The changes of us surviving this is one in a million." "Kowalski you're not helping," Private said. Hans unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head to end the battle once and for all. He step closer and swung his hand and send the sword towards are heads.

"Evasive!" Skipper shouted and we jumped out of the way. The Sword hit the ground sending sparks everywhere. Hans quickly regained his bearings and lunged towards us…only to get blow away by an icy wind. Wait icy wind…hold on a second. "Queen Elsa!" skipper said, "What took you so long?" "Sorry there was a avalanche in Arendelle I had to clear up." "Excellent now I get to kill all five of you," Hans exclaimed. "No!" Elsa shouted, "Spare them, this is my fight." "Are you challenging me Snow Queen?" "Yes…"

Hans let out a shout and lunged with his sword towards Elsa but was parried by her Ice Sword. The Two were now engaged in a sword fight: Ice vs. Steel…

(Skipper's POV)

…Okay Kowalski I think I can take it from here. Elsa continued to battle Hans and neither of them were aware of the returning Vikings who freed all the survivors from the clutches of Hans' soldiers. The Three Survivors of the Southern Isle's invasion were quickly overwhelmed and defeated. Elsa Delivered the final thrust and disarmed Hans who was sent backwards into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized taking Prince Hans with it…Thank you Doctor! Elsa dismissed her ice sword and removed her blizzard before it could get out of hand. "Who are you?" Stoick asked. "Elsa the Snow Queen," she replied.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Five: Victory

The Village of Berk

2:00 P.M. berk Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Who are you?" a Viking asked. "Elsa the Snow Queen," I replied. "Well thank you for your help." I turn to him with a smile and said, "You must be Stoick…your son told me so much about you." "Hiccup!" he said, "are their any other friends of yours you forgot to mention?" "No not really" he replied. North, Jack, and the tooth fairy were now conscious again and spreading joy to the young children. "Well it's a good thing their awake again," Skipper said, "now we can all go home."

"Not before you celebrate this victory with us," Stoick said. "It okay…we don't want to intrude any more then we have." "Come on Guys," Astrid said, "It won't be much of a celebration without you guys." "You know what…count us in," Skipper replied. "Excellent!" Stoick boomed, "Let's Celebrate this Victory!"

2 hours later…

"Hiccup you Vikings sure know how to throw a party," Kowalski said. "And no annoying lemurs in sight," Skipper said. I have never met King Julian but based on how much Skipper complains about him he must be really annoying. "No offense," I told Stoick, "But I don't drink." "None taken," he replied. "Stoick I have I question for you," I said, "is Drago Bloodfist really as evil as the stories say?" People muttered when they heard Drago's name…of course he did try to destroy Berk and take their Dragons. "Yes," He replied, "but he's not bothering anyone." Skipper turns to Kowalski, "what happened in the end of that battle again?" "Well according to what I heard…Toothless challenged Drago's Alpha to save Hiccup and that Drago went down with his massive dragon."

Everyone was having a great time even the Dragons were joining in on the fun. Stoick hit a gong signaling the start of the victory feast. A giant table had been set up in the middle of the village and was filled with Fish, crab, lobster, and all kinds of meat. Everyone took their seats and was engaged in small talk until Stoick appeared at the head of the table. Just the sight of his arrival silenced any and all conversation. Once he was certain that all attention was on him he began to speak, "People of the Hairy hooligan tribe and Dragons of berk we are gathered here to celebrate today's great victory…" The Table exploded Knocking everyone from there seats and sending food everywhere.

"Men report your status!" Skipper shouted. "Shaken but okay," Private said. "My pride has been damaged but I'm alive," Kowalski replied. "Ka-boom," Rico said. "Okay," Skipper said, "now we just need to see if everyone is okay." "What attacked us," I said. "Someone who doesn't like feasts," Kowalski answered. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, "This is serious." The three terrible words filled the air, " **Upgrade in progress." "** No…anything but them," Skipper said. "Who?" hiccup asked. "The Cyber-men," Kowalski replied. "The Cyber-what?" Astrid said.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Six: Only the beginning

The Village of Berk

4:30 P.M. Berk Time

(Skipper's POV)

"The Cyber-men," Kowalski said. "The Cyber-What?" Astrid said. "The Cyber-Men," I said, "Men made of Metal without emotions who want to make people like them." "How?" "By Upgrading them," Kowalski replied. A group of cyber-men approached us but Arrows cut thru them and defeated they them. Sadly one of them only stayed dead for a second before, " **Upgrade in progress,"** it said. "And they also do that," I said.

The Vikings tried their catapults which managed to take out fifty Cyber-men until they upgraded again. Next were the flaming arrows which took out another fifty cyber-men and 2 cyber-leaders. The Cyber-men Upgraded again and destroyed the tower with the giant crossbow. The Vikings then tried to use their swords and Axes but the Cyber-men grabbed the weapons and bended them with super-human strength. The Weapons clambered to the ground completely useless.

"Boys we need to stop them before they convert everyone!" I shout. "Um too late," Kowalski said. " **Please stand by you will be upgraded. Welcome to the new Cyberiad. You will be upgraded."** "I don't think so!" Elsa shouted sending a blizzard that blasted all the cyber-men into the air. " **Upgrade in progress,"** was the last thing the cyber-leader said as the Cyber-legion were reduced to Ice fractals. "Two victories in one day," I said, "that a new penguins record." "Um skipper," Private said, "what is that strange noise that's filling the air." "I have no idea," I said, "Kowalski!" "That is not good," Kowalski said looking out into the distance.

(Queen Elsa's POV)I turn towards the direction of Kowalski's stare and saw something that resembled a whirlpool in the sky. "What is that thing," Jack shouted over the noise of the sky whirlpool. "Something that's should not be open," Kowalski said, "A portal to another universe." "So how do we close it?" Skipper demanded. "Skipper you don't understand," Kowalski said, "That portal is not possible!" "And yet here it is," I said. "The energy needed to open a trans-universal portal is unattainable!"

"Kowalski what is that coming towards us" Skipper said. Kowalski looked at the strange energy in fear, "Skipper we need to get everyone out of here right now!" "Hiccup!" a voice said in the distance. We turned to find Hiccup, Astrid, and their friends being sucked into the portal by the strange energy. "Their being sucked into another universe there is nothing we can do!" "Um Guys the Guardians are being sucked in as well," I said. "So Kowalski whose next!" Skipper said. "The four of us and Elsa," Kowalski said, "Oh no…No…noooo!" Kowalskkkki!" Private said as he too was lifted into the air. "Elsa get out of here while you still can Rico let's…Nooooo!" "Ka-blamooooooo!" I ran as fast as I could but I found myself in the air and launched toward the portal. I entered the portal with the penguins then Everything went dark.

Moments later…

(Skipper's POV)

"Everyone! report on your condition." "Kowalski!" "A-okay!" "Rico" "Ka-boom." "Private!" "Okay!" "Elsa!" "Perfectly fine." "Frost boy!" "Annoyed." "Santa!" "Jolly." "Tooth fairy!" "Been better." "Hiccup!" "Toothless and I are okay." "Astrid." "Angry." "Fishlegs!" "Feast…Feast…Feast!" "Rico tone down the opera please! Fishlegs!" "Confused… Meatlug! **"** he said before running towards the ugliest dragons I ever seen. "Snotlout!" "Ready to pound some penguins into paste." "Now that is uncalled for!" Hookfang Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare seemed to agree with me and fell asleep.

"Anyone else?" I asked. "Where Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and their dragon Barf and Belch?" Hiccup asked. "They never traveled in time before but all of us did" Kowalski theorized. "Then how did Fishlegs, Snotlout, and their dragons get here they never time traveled before" Astrid interjected. "Astrid it seems my theory is flawed I may have to review it later." "The Bigger question," Skipper said, "Where in the multi-verse are we?" "I have little available information but we appear to be in the middle of a swamp" he replied. "Okay but in what Universe?" "Um hold that thought I'm picking up an unknown Life form." "Is it Hostile?" I asked. "Well since you are trespassing on my swamp I guess I am," a new voice said.

(End of chapter Six)

To Be Continued…


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
